Very bad plan
by Jr23rod
Summary: ok need new title please help. Sam Tucker have plan that will get Danny to go out with Sam but little do they know that Danny was keep secret from them.
1. Chapter 1

**don't own danny phantom or other characters**

 **Sam pov.**

i walk down hall towards my class in tears run down my faces. I really mess up now and Danny hates me. How was i to know that Danny was meeting with Kim Possible. That JR was helping Danny with his emotion and was telling that Danny was trying find that he love like i love him, only friend or like sister. Now i know Danny will hate me for long time and i have no ideas to fix this. i need to ask Jazz for help and maybe she can tall to Danny and so we can talk it out. i walk right into class.

 ** _flashback_**

i was on date with Tony to the Neaty Burger. My and Tucker's ideas was get Danny jealous and hope he take me from my date. when we saw Danny with red head. they were talk about some stuff about JR and train i couldn't hear the rest. I walk toward him and ask what are you doing here Danny Fenton.

Danny said "Sam Tony hi how are you doing today. oh this is Kim Possible. we just talking about some stuff.

Kim said ,"nice to meet you Sam Tony."

Tony said," good joke Danny that Kim Possible is here and talk to you a looser."

i said " now Danny no good to lie about you knowing Kim Possible and i think JR too but please they are to busy doing their job with meet with looser like you and coward as well. i thought (i know the red head is Kim Possible but JR is too much and what Danny hiding and i hope that Danny know that i will never said that he a looser that i love him very much.)

Kim said "i am Kim Possible and JR is taking us on training mission".

Dash walk up and said" hey looser thank you for date now get lose so i can show this beauty a good time and show her what a really man to do."

Kim said "i am not going with you at all if you try you will be arrested."

Dash push Danny out of way and began to talk to her and was slap hard in the face. and was ask to leave form restaurant. he left and said to danny i will get you for Danny.

Tony walk toward me and kiss me on the lip and said Danny you don't have any friend anymore.

i said" Tony what are you doing this isn't part of plan.

Danny said" what plan Sam pleases tell me its not plan to make me jealous because that is so wrong and unhandled that. i will not forgive you all and we aren't friend anymore Sam".

Tony said " why would Sam do that she just hate you Danny so i ask out."

Sam just astounds what Tony just said and hope Danny help her out and playing to gods that Danny is still clueless. Tony then walk up to Kim Possible and kiss her on the lip.

Tony said" i am man enough for the two of you Kim Sam". then proceeds to groups them of their tilts.

Sam and Kim was seeing red and beat th living crap of Tony and said you are a piece of s $&.

Tony was throw out of the Neaty Burger and ask to never return here ever again.

Danny said" Sam i know that you are trying to do and i have over hear of the plan and i am very mad at you for this and i speack to you in few days."

Sam ask how did you know? Danny reply you were talking about it in front of my locker and at lunch. she walk out and startled to cry.

 **Tucker pov.**

i wait for Sam come black with Danny on his arms. So Sam and Danny came double date with Valerie and me. what i didn't know that out plan was doom from start. i hear rumour that Kim Possible was spotted in here.

Valerie my girlfriend ask me do you think that Danny will go out with Sam?

i said" maybe if we plan just right.

Sam walk out of Neaty Burger tear run down on her face and said " Danny not want to speak to us for few days and Danny was meeting with Kim Possible about trip they are going on with JR. she run home crying about what happen in Neaty Burger.

as we took at each other we were wounding what happen in there.i was thinking (about going on why was Danny doing with Kim Possible or JR. i mean that Danny is weak then Kim or JR in power or skill. man i just need ask Danny why he was in meeeting with Kim Possible or that he know JR. Danny you better have a good explanation.)

we run to catch up to Sam and sak questions what happen in there. as Sam explained what happen. i was getting very angry at Tony and startled to plan to get back at Tony for this and hope Danny will understand what we are trying to do.

Valerie said" i will ask Dash and Kawn to beat up Tony for this and Tony will be new looser in town. because Dash and Kawn have always idolized Kim Possible and JR for their strength and being good at sport.

i said that good now we i mean Sam Tucker and Danny are looser anymore and will have more friend"

Valerie said " that will happen and Tony will new biggest loser in town."

as we walk up to Sam' house we were meet by Mr. Manson who looking very mad by seeing his daughter crying. he ask what happen to my sweet daughter now. in loud voice. we explain what happen to Sam Mr Manson was even more piss and said in very low voice we are going to get retained order on Tony he walk back inside and tell his wife what happen.

 **please review my longest chapter yet part two will be end of this small short see you next time have good day**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own Danny phantom or other characters final chapter two**

As mr Manson tell his wife what happen to their daughter and Danny was friend with Kim Possible and JR. she said," we are going have restaing order on Tony and try have JR or Kim to sign a contract with us for our projects" Mr Manson said "yes we are but how are we going to ask JR and Kim Possible to sign up with us."

Mrs Manson said we going to have Danny set up with meeting.

Mr. Manson ask how did Danny becomes friend with JR and Kim Possible. mrs. mason said well i don't know but we can ask him about it.

As Sam walk to her room her grandma stop her amd ask why did you do this Sam.

Sam said" i want Danny do notice me and ask me out on date. but it didn't work out but mess up a meeting with some of most powerful people's in world." but how i said i am sorry for this grandma how?

Ida said well i don't know but the first step is to know what you have done worng and second is accepted that you are wrong and need to said sorry and try to make up what what you did.

If he doesn't accept my apologies for this and ask Sam.

Then he is a fool for turning you down Sam said grandma Ida.

Thank you grandma for your input and I hope danny will forgive me for this said Sam.

Next day

I walk forward school think how to tell Danny sorry for what I did. But I didn't see him until next week.

Danny pov

Great have missions last night and its was very annoying rogue army of ghost but it was very easily to do. Now I better mood now talk to Sam because I need expansion for that she did yesterday.

Great another mission I needed to do.

I was leaving to do my mission but I ran into Dash and his friends who try to beat me up but I am very piss off and didn't hold black.

So I beat the live daylights off them and said try this again I will not hold black at and I will press charges on you got it Dash.

Of course mr. Launcher saw and told Danny that he out of school for a week.

Danny said ok.

Danny wasn't seen for one week.

Sam was looking for Danny for whole day and couldn't find him at all. Trucker said Danny was suspended from for week and I did little digging and found out that Danny is part of until under control by Kim possible. He just have a mission from her so he be black at next week. Said Tucker to Sam.

Next week.

Danny is running late to school the mission was very hard. So he went to school in his armor/suilt because he couldn't charge at home.

The students look at Danny in stock at his looks ans the teacher very annoying at his clothes it not school dress code but they can't do anything about it.

Sam and Tucker was wondering when did Danny could have got the armor from because it was mission/war armor from Central until or when did he know kim possible or JR at all. We are going to find out at lunch.


End file.
